omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Crimson
|-|Ash Crimson= |-|Dark Ash= Character Synopsis Ash Crimson (アッシュ・クリムゾン, Asshu Kurimuzon) is the protagonist of the Ash Saga. His first appearance was in The King of Fighters 2003 as the leader of the New Hero Team. His motives for entering are to take the powers of the descendants of the clans who sealed Orochi away 1,800 years ago (Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami and Chizuru Kagura). He has succeeded thus far, leaving Kyo as the last power he needs. Character Statistics Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 6-B | Low 2-C Verse: King of Fighters Name: Ash Crimson, The Sneering Blaze, "Evil Ash" Gender: Male Age: Presumably 19 years old in KoF XIII Classification: Descendant of Saiki Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy Sealing, Soul Sealing, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Duplication, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Practicioner of the Kagura Style of Martial Arts | Darkness Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Aura Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Possession, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least Mountain Level+ (Is able to fight the likes of Kyo and Iori)' '| At least Country Level (Is boosted by the stolen powers of Chizuru and Iori, all of which should be superior to Takuma Sakazaki who can redirect Satellie Beams) | Universe Level+ (Dark Ash was able to erase the entire Timeline from existence creating a time paradox, Has the power of Saiki who has control over the Space-Time Continuum) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Managed to steal Iori's powers while he was in Orochi state, Should be superior to Takuma Sakazaki who can react to lasers fired past the moon to earth) | Infinite (Was able to exist in a erased timeline, Has full control over Space-Time itself) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least Class PJ+ | At least Class ZJ | At least Universal+ (Can strike Saiki down in one hit albeit a unaware one) Durability: At least Mountain Level+ | At least Country Level (Should be superior to Takuma who can survive the force of a powerful beam) | Universe Level+ (Was uneffected by the easure of timeline the only reason he disappeared was due to the Time Paradox he created erasing him and Saiki from existence) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with use of flames. Tens of kilometers with Fiery Zone. | Universal+ (Can burn and erase an entire timeline) Intelligence: Cunning, knows how to get people to do his bidding, always waits for the right opportunity to strike. Weaknesses: Absorbing powers he doesn't fully understand can backfire on him | Not fully himself as Evil Ash, as he shares his consciousness with Saiki. Versions: Base | With Sacred Treasures | Evil Ash Standard Equipment: None notable | The Yata Mirror and the Yasakani Jewel Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thermidor:' Ash shoots a fireball that moves slowly towards his opponent. *'Pluviôse:' Ash does several somersault kicks embedded with his flames. *'Sans-culotte:' Ash's own version of Chizuru's sealing technique, stops people from using any form of special attacks or their own powers. *'Fructidor:' Ash grabs his opponent and burns him with the use of Iori's purple flames, similar to the technique Iori used to restrain Orochi. *'Power Steal:' Ash can rob people of their of powers and add them to his own. *'Fiery Zone:' Evil Ash can fill the area around him with damaging dark fire. Extra Info: Evil Ash is a form acquired after he steals Saiki's powers, the main differences between this and his previous state is the fact that he is sorrounded by a visible dark aura, his flames are now black instead of green and his consciousness is split between Saiki and himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Hax Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Clairvoyance Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sealers Category:Illusionist Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Space Benders Category:Possessed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:SNK